Emma
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Ross and Rachel get into a car accident. What happens to Emma? Epilogue, now up! Thanks for all the great reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows everybody but Joey and Phoebe aren't really in this fic, it's mainly about Emma, Monica and Chandler. They might show up later on, I'm really not sure yet. Let me know if you are interested in continuing to read this fic and want me to continue.**

It happened so fast. No one saw it coming...

They were on their way home from a Chirstmas Party one night. Ross was driving Rachel in the front seat with Emma in the back. They were singing along to Christmas carols on the radio when it happened. "Dashing through the snow, and a one horse open sleigh..." Rachel sang with Emma. She looked over at Ross who was smiling.

Rachel looked out the window, her smile dropped when Ross hit black ice. Losing control of the vehical. All you could hear was Emma screaming and the skid of the car. Then there was a bright light "Ross!" That's the last thing that was heard before...

CRASH

Monica and Chandler ran through the hospital doors. Chandler ran up to the front desk "Ross and Rachel Geller?" He said catching his breath. The reception pointed in the direction of their room. "Thanks" They ran down the hall. He looked through the window to their room. He saw a Doctor in the room so he waited outside with Monica.

Monica started crying. Chandler brought her into a hug "They're going to be fine. They're strong, they're going to be fine." He repeated with a sure tone. If only he was sure himself.

"Are you guys here for the Geller's?" The Doctor asked walking out of the room.

Monica pulled away from Chandler "Yes." Chandler said softly.

"I'm Doctor Benton." He said shaking Chandler's hand "I'm glad you are both here. But before I continue I'm going to need to know your relation to this family."

"I'm Ross's sister, and we are Emma's godparents." Monica said

He nodded "Alright first we will start with your brother. Mr. Geller hit his head pretty hard on the dashboard in front of him, the airbag did not deploy...I'm afraid he is in a coma now." Monica covered her mouth in shock. Chandler brought her in close again for support while Dr. Benton continued "Mrs. Geller suffered the same injury as well and a broken collar bone, when she hit her shoulder against the window." He took a deep breath before continuing "She is as well, in a coma. She may never wake up." He said in a soft comforting tone.

Monica closed her eyes tight as the tears began to fall. Chandler hugged her even tighter, he kissed her forehead. "What about Emma?" He asked looking back at the Doctor.

A small smile appeared on his face "She is going to be just fine. She has a broken arm, and cuts along her neck..." He said gesturing on his body "..from the seat belt. She did hit her head against the seat in front of her, but not to hard to do any serious damage." He looked at his chart in his hands "She is resting now, when she wakes up we will need to run some test to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." He said "You can go see them now." He stepped aside so they can go in the room.

"Thank you." Chandler said.

He nodded "I'm just doing my job." He said walking away.

Chandler looked at Monica who was still clenging to his coat like a scared child "Mon?" She looked up at him "Do you want to go in?" He asked softly.

She hesitated before answering "Yeah." She whispered softly wiping away her tears.

Chandler slowly turned the knob and walked through with Monica following. They had curtains that were dividing each bed.

The sight before them was unrecognizable. There were machines beeping and cords hooked up to their bodies. They didn't look like the bright happy couple that they saw last night, they look like miserable dead aliens that got the life sucked out of them. Monica walked slowly over to the side of Ross's bed. He just looked like he was sleeping, that's what Monica was saying over and over again in her head 'He's just sleeping.' He was also paler than usual. She looked over at Rachel, she looked the same as Ross but with bandages over her shoulder.

Chandler walked over to the side of Emma's bed. His little joyful five year old niece. She would always bring a smile to his face when he had a bad day and follow him around when he was baby sitting she would mimic him. She claimed that she just so happened was going to the same place he was. She was smart for her age.

Monica and Chandler decided to stay that night at the hospital for Emma. They didn't want her to wake up and not realize where she was and get scared. The nurse brought in a couple pillows and a blanket for them. Chandler was laying in the chairs with the kick stand up. He was very uncomfortable so he couldn't get much sleep.

"Chandler?" Monica whispered to which Chandler opened his eyes. "What do you think is going to happen?" She asked in the other chair on the other side of Emma's bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"With Emma, if...if..."

"Don't think like that. Everything will be fine...and if not..." He paused "We will make room for her and she will live with us." He said

Monica didn't say anything, she got up out of her chair and walked over to Chandler. She lied down next to him, and cuddled close. Chandler took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. "I love you." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around her small form and kissing her forehead.

It was about seven in the morning Chandler guessed when he woke up and saw the sun rising outside the window. He then realized that Monica wasn't in his arms. He began to worry. She wasn't in the room. He turned around when he heard the door open.

Monica walked through with two cups of coffee. "Hey, you're up." She said handing him a cup.

He took it from her "Why are you up so early?" He asked

Monica took a sip and shrugged "Couldn't sleep." She said looking over at Emma who was in the same state she was when she last saw her.

"Later today I'll go home and make room for her in the guest room." Chandler said looking at Emma.

Monica nodded still starring at the little girl in front of her. A little while later Monica and Chandler were talking about work and when they could take off to take better care of Emma.

Emma started to stir awake. Monica looked over at her and saw that her fingers slightly were moving. They rushed to her side. Her eyes started to flutter open "Emma, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Monica asked.

"I'll go get a doctor." Chandler said and walked out the door.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked her voice a little hoarse.

The Doctor came in the room with Chandler following. "Hey Emma how are you felling?" He asked in a friendly voice looking at her. She looked really confused "You were in a car accident. And we need to make sure that you are okay before you are able to go back home." He explained in the best way he could that a five year old might understand.

She nodded, not really sure what to do.

An hour later they were all done and sent the test in to get looked over. Emma was once again, resting.

Monica and Chandler stood outside the room with the Doctor while he explained to them what was going to happen next. "Now the test will be in early next morning so we are going to have to keep her over night. You guys are welcome to stay with her." He looked over his chart making sure he didn't forget any much needed information.

"What if the tests don't come out as what you expected?" Chandler asked

"Well then we will have to keep her here with us longer than we hoped." He said "I will let you guys get back to her." They nodded before they went back in the room.

When they walked through the door they saw that Emma was lying awake looking out the window. "Where's my mommy?" She asked once again looking back at them when they entered.

Monica could feel fresh tears surfacing. "Honey, your mom is not feeling too well so she is going to stay in the hospital for awhile." She explained walking over to her.

"Em, you are going to stay with us until they get better." Chandler said softly.

Emma nodded slowly "When do I get to go home?" She asked

"Soon honey, but you have to stay over night tonight." Monica explained.

"Can you stay with me?" Emma asked

"Yes, yes of course sweetie." She said sitting on the side of her bed "I'll stay with you, while Uncle Chandler goes home and get's some of your things so you can have them at our house." Monica said looking at Chandler. He nodded.

"Yeah I'll go get your favorite bunny, and some of your toys, and some clothes." He said. "Do you want me to go get your bunny now so you can have him with you?" He asked.

She nodded "Yes please." She said.

He kissed her on the forehead then gave Monica a quick kiss "I'll be right back." He said then left.

When Chandler got back to the hospital he saw Monica lying in bed next to Emma, her arms wrapped around her. They were both asleep with the T.V. on. They were watching American's Got Talent. He smiled remembering every time when Emma was over at their house, her and Monica would always watch the show together and see all the crazy talents people would do. They would always say that singing isn't _really_ a talent. Everyone can sing, they may not be good at it, but they can sing.

He walked over to them and put Emma's bunny Randal next to her. He sat in the chair next to them and watched the show that was on.

He laughed when an old lady came up on stage and sang 'Baby got back'. Monica slowly woke up when Chandler turned up the T.V. a little louder. He quickly turned it back down when he saw Monica sit up "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep anyway." She explained as she slowly got up careful not to wake Emma and got out of the bed; she went closer to Chandler. She sat on the arm of the chair. Chandler grabbed her waste and brought her on his lap.

She smiled. "What are we going to do." She said not sure if it was a question or just something she was asking herself.

"Here's what we are going to do..." He said muting the T.V. and turning to look at his wife. "We are going to take her home with us and we are going to treat her like we would treat our own children." This brought a sad smile on Monica's face. She really wanted children of her own. Chandler rubbed her cheek smoothly, he knew what she was thinking about. He leaned in to kiss her. He put no worries into the kiss, telling her that everything was going to be just fine.

When she pulled away she leaned her head against his "Thank you." She said with her eyes closed. Letting all her fears and worries move past her and just think about what's a head of them.

**AN: How was that? Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I forgot to tell you some things last chapter...sorry. Okay, Monica and Chandler are married as you guys know but they never got Jack and Erica they still live in their apartment. Phoebe and Joey are also together and live in LA for Joey's move (like most stories). Ross and Rachel are married and live in Ross's apartment. And if you read any of my stories it's all about Mondler so other character's wont show up as much...except for Emma of course; I will write them every once in awhile for other fans out there but it wont be a big part. That's it, sorry again, good story writers usually inform the readers before the story begins, unfortunately I'm not one of them :) Enjoy!**

Chandler went home that night to make sure they had everything situated for Emma to stay with them. He walked in their apartment and saw the Christmas tree decorated prefectly. Anyone who saw it could immediately tell that Monica decorated it. It was beautiful; just like her, he thought. It was just three day's before Christmas and they had all the presents under the tree. Decorated with ribbon and glitter name tags. Chandler looked away and carried the bag that he got from the Geller's with all of the stuff he thought that Emma might need and want with her. He walked over to the guest room and put her close in the drawers. He then walked out and got ready for bed. He knew it was going to take some time getting to bed without Monica tonight so he decided to go to bed early.

The next day Emma's tests came in. The Doctor spoke to Monica and Chandler about them and everything was fine for her to go home.

Chandler was waiting by the car down stairs for Monica and Emma. Monica came outside holding Emma's hand a couple minutes later. When they neared the car Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

Monica kept hold of her hand and looked back at Emma. She walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Emma, honey what's wrong?" She asked.

Emma kept her eyes on the car and shook her head slowly. Monica followed her eyes and caught on "Oh, sweetie. It's going to be okay." She said rubbing her arms comfortingly.

Chandler came over to them, when he realized they stopped walking "What's wrong?" He asked Monica. Monica looked up at him. And he realized then that Emma was afraid to get in the car. He understood why. He nodded "Why don't you drive home and I'll meet you there with Emma. We'll just walk."

Monica stood back up "Chandler it's like twenty blocks." She said a little angry.

"That's why God gave us _two_ feet." He joked. He gave Monica a quick kiss and grabbed Emma's small hand. "Drive safe." He said then began his long walk back to their apartment.

After about five blocks Emma started to get tired so Chandler picked her up and started carrying her the rest of the way. "I'm getting hungry." She said in a little voice holding onto Chandler's neck for dear life as they crossed another street.

"That hospital food ain't very good is it?" He said.

Emma shook her head. "They didn't give me any milk for my cookie." She said

Chandler gasped, shocked "No..." He said which made Emma giggle. The first time he saw her smile sense the accident. "Well when we get home, we will get you a cookie and all the milk you want." He said "But don't tell your Aunt." Chandler smiled.

When they got back to the apartment they saw that Monica was on the phone. Chandler went to the cookie jar and got Emma a cookie and some milk. "Yeah I know..." Monica said into the phone. She noticed that Emma and Chandler were back "Hey can I call you later, Chandler's here?...okay bye." She said with a smile and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked.

"Phoebe." She said "She said that her and Joey heard about what happened and they are really sorry that they couldn't be here." She told him "How was your walk?" She asked walking over to Chandler.

"Good." He said looking over at Emma who now had a milk mustache with no cookie left. "What's for dinner?"

Emma has been very close to Monica and Chandler all day, it almost seems like she thinks that if she leaves their side something will happen to them too. She didn't really talk all that much sense the accident and they both weren't going to push her about it either. She will talk when she's ready. They just hoped that that time was soon.

Later that night after they got Emma to bed Monica and Chandler were in bed talking "So I got the rest of the week off and Friday next week." Monica said writing all this in her calendar so that she wouldn't forget. Well she knew _she_ wouldn't forget, so this was basically just for Chandler's benefit.

"And I just got tomorrow and the next day which is...Wednesday off." He paused thinking "Then I also got Wednesday and Thursday off next week. But of course that all depends on if Ross and Rachel wake up before then. Hopefully." He paused "If not I got those day's off too." He said as Monica wrote them down.

"When do you think Emma should start going back to kindergarten?" Monica asked looking up at Chandler.

"Well it's kindergarten...we don't want her to miss _too_ much of color time so..." He looked up pretending to think. Monica kicked him under the blanket grinning at him "Ow.." he looked over at her "Next week, Monday." He said rubbing the area where she just kicked him.

"Alright..." She wrote all this down then put the calendar down and cuddled closer to Chandler. "It's been a long day..." She said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah...the days are about to get a lot longer." He said and kissed her on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too."

He turned off the bedside lamp "Night."

Monica woke up in the middle of the night when she felt someone tugging on her arm. "Monica..?" Was a soft voice, she stirred, Emma moved closer to her ear "Monica!" She whispered louder.

Monica opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She looked over at the clock, 1:39 a.m. She slowly got up and out of bed. Monica walked out of the room with Emma behind her so they didn't wake Chandler.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked kneeling down to her height

"My arm really hurts." She said.

Monica looked at the small pink cast that was on the little girls arm. "Do you want some medicine to make it feel better?" She asked. Emma scrunched up her noise which told Monica, no. "Em, it's going to make it feel much, much better." She said stroking her hair softly.

"...Okay." She said a little hesitant. Monica got up and walked over to the counter to get the medicine that the Doctor proscribed for her. It was liquid because it was hard for Emma to swallow pills.

Once she took her medicine Emma was getting tired again "You ready to go back to bed?" Monica asked

She didn't say anything "Sweetie what's wrong?" Monica asked concerned kneeling in front of her again.

"I don't want to go back in that room." She said shyly

"Why not?"

"...Because the-the bed is too big and-and the shadows are really scary." She said

Monica smiled "Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?" She asked.

She nodded and jumped in Monica's arms. Monica stood up and carried Emma to her room. She sat her down on the bed.

"Will Uncle Chandler get mad?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"No." Monica said climbing in next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Chandler was up but kept his eyes closed and pretending to snore. He was hearing every word that was being said.

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise. Now tell your Uncle Chandler to move his big butt over." Monica said nearly falling off the bed.

Emma looking over at Chandler. "Move over." She whispered

Chandler snored even louder. So Emma reached up and closed his nose. Chandler opened his eyes. Emma laughed "Monica said to move your big butt over." Emma told him

"Oh she did, did she?" He said moving over more on his side of the bed. He looked over at Monica and winked.

The next morning Monica was in the kitchen making breakfast with Emma at the kitchen table. Chandler was taking a shower. "Hey Em, what do you want to do today?" Monica asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. It was silence for awhile, all you could hear was the running water from the bathroom, until Monica tried again "Do you want to go see your mommy and daddy?" She asked.

Emma jolted up from looking at the table "We can go see them?" She asked

Monica nodded "Yeah. Would you like to do that?" She smiled at the five year old girl.

She nodded "Yeah!" She said excitedly

They both looked towards the bathroom door when they heard it open. Steam flowing out. Chandler then came out with a towel wrapped around his waste. He smiled at the two girls then walked to the bedroom to get changed.

Monica put a small pancake on Emma's plate. "So when can we go?" She asked

"Whenever you want." Monica responded

"Can we go right now?!" Emma asked getting up from her seat and going to get her coat on.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hang on, you don't even have your shoes on yet." Monica pointed out. Emma looked down at her feet "And you have to eat before we go anywhere today." Emma frowned and walked back to the table "Plus you still have your pajama's on and..."

"Okzz..." Emma said with her mouth full "I gets it, we can't go until Uncle Chandler is ready..."

"Ready for what?" He asked walking out of his room and into the kitchen. He kissed Emma on the top of her head then gave Monica a quick kiss.

"We are going to go see Ross and Rachel at the hospital today." Monica told Chandler then turned around to start cleaning up her mess.

"Sounds good to me." He said looking over at Emma who had one more piece left and a mouth full. "Slow down there kiddo, the foods not going anywhere." He said smiling.

Monica turned around and looked at Emma "I told her we couldn't leave until she finished eating." Monica explained drying her hands on a towel from the dish water.

"That explains it." He said grabbing one of the pancakes Monica sat aside on a plate for him.

They didn't leave for a while, even after they were all ready to go because Emma wanted to make her parent a picture. Of course they didn't mind so they waited until she was ready to leave.

Chandler and Monica walked into Beth Israel Hospital holding Emma's hand in theirs. They walked to the room they were staying in. Chandler opened the big heavy door for Emma as she walked in first, then Monica, then him.

Emma slowly walked over to her mom. She was scared at first because she didn't look like her mommy she saw last, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Emma stopped when she reached her bed. Not sure if she could touch her. Monica walked over to her and crouched down beside her. "Sweetie don't be scared, you can touch her, just be careful. She may look like she is sleeping and is not able to see you right now but I am sure that she is listening." Monica said rubbing the little girls back. Emma nodded and moved closer to the bed. She looked at it and it was up to her shoulders she tried jumping up. Chandler came over to her and lifted her up and onto the bed.

A while later Emma was getting used to her mom not responding to her. But her not responding didn't stop Emma from telling her every detail of her time with Monica and Chandler so far. She handed her the card she made. "I made this for you mommy..." It was a picture of Ross, Rachel and Emma holding hands outside of their house. "I know we don't got a doggy but I like to draw doggy's so I drawed him, he has spots and strips..." She said looking at the drawing.

A single tear rolled down Monica's cheek. No innocent little child should have to go through something like this. She just wished they got better soon. For Emma.

**AN: What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

An hour after they got to the hospital the Doctor walked in the room to discuss the latest news of Ross and Rachel and if they were improving sense the day they brought them in.

"We ran some test over night and..." He paused "I'm sorry to say that nothing has changed. They still don't seem to be responding nor are they getting much better..." He said talking to Chandler and Monica in the room. Emma was looking out the window at the rain that was now falling.

"Doctor how long is it going to take for them to show signs of waking up?" Chandler asked cutting him off.

"Well, most comas last no longer than four weeks. However, some people in a coma shift to a persistent vegetative state, which can last for years, depending on the medical circumstances and the cause. But in this case..." He looked at Ross and Rachel "It could take a while."

"How long is a while?" Monica asked

"A few months." He saw the looks of devastation on their faces and continued "That is only if they appear in the same state they are today, for the next couple days." He explained.

"We can't wait that long. Emma needs her parents. She's only five years old." Chandler said getting upset.

"I understand that sir. We are doing the best we can." The Doctor said

"Well can't you..."

"No, we can't do anything right now. All we can do, is wait. I'm sorry." He said cutting Chandler off and walking out the door.

Chandler walked through the door to his and Monica's apartment with a sleeping Emma in his arms. "I'm going to go put her down." He said softly. He walked towards the guest room. Chandler didn't bother putting on her pajamas tonight he just took off her shoes and lied her under the blankets. He then kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight." He whispered and turned on the night light next to her bed.

Once Chandler came back out he saw that Monica fell asleep on the couch. He went over to his sleeping wife and carefully lifted her up off the couch.

Monica felt Chandler lift her up, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Chandler carried her to their bedroom. He lied her softly on her side of the bed. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too..." She replied back

Chandler looked back at her "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said getting into his pajamas

"You didn't."

Chandler gave her a warm smile "Did you want to sleep in that or are you going to change?" He asked

She hesitated before answering "Well I don't _feel_ like getting up and getting my pajamas on..." She said seductive

He turned around from sitting on the edge of the bed "I could help you with that." He grinned and got out her pajamas.

He climbed over her and began to undo her pants button with his teeth. Monica couldn't help but laugh. She lifted him up "Chandler! No...start up here." She said as he climbed to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss.

It's been a week sense the accident; Emma went back to school and had all her friends draw on her cast. They ended up celebrating Christmas without Ross and Rachel. It wasn't the same so they didn't have a big get-together, just the three of them. Emma didn't want to open any of her presents, all she wanted for Christmas was her mommy and daddy to get better and come home.

Chandler and Monica were in the room with Ross and Rachel. They were watching Emma talking to her parents without a care in the world. All of a sudden they heard this long beeping sound coming from Ross's machine. Then the Doctors came running through the door. Chandler quickly grabbed Emma and moved her out of the way. The Doctors hurried and looked over to the machine "We have to get him out of here now!" One said and the others rushed him out.

Chandler quickly grabbed him by the arm before he left too. "What's going on?" He asked both scared and angry.

"We have to shut down the function and give the brain time to heal without the body performing radical triage by shutting off blood flow to damaged sections." He informed him before rooming out of the room and back to preform the operation on Ross's brain.

Chandler looked back at Monica "What?" He asked

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good."

Chandler rushed out of the room and followed the Doctor down the long white hallway.

Emma turned to Monica "What's happening to my daddy?" She asked her bottom lip quivering

Monica got down to her height. "I don't know honey." She wiped away the tears on the little girls face "I don't know..." She brought her into a warm embrace.

Chandler caught up with Doctor Benton "What exactly does that mean?" He asked

"It means that their was extreme hypothermia induced by exposure to a cold environment to halt blood flow entirely and permit surgery on the aorta." He explained

Chandler nodded and stood out in the hallway. Hoping that everything was going to be alright.

Chandler walked back in the room, Monica rushed to his side. "What does it mean?" She asked

"Something about the cold environment stopping the blood from flowing through his body." He explained. He looked over at Emma sitting on the chair next to Rachel's bed. She looked tired "It's getting late. Why don't you take Emma home. I'll stay here and make sure everything is going to be okay." He said

Monica hesitated before agreeing and nodding slowly "Okay. If you hear anything call." She said giving him a quick kiss. She looked over at Emma who was watching T.V. "Em, honey it's time to go." She said. Emma hopped off the chair and to her side.

"By mommy." She said waving goodbye and grabbing Monica's hand.

Monica walked out of the room holding Emma's hand. "Uncle Chandler's not coming?"

"No honey he is going to stay here."

"Can I stay here?" Emma asked

"No, we are going to go home and take a bubble bath then get ready for bed." Monica said pressing the button for the elevator down.

Once they arrived home and after Monica gave Emma her bubble bath, they sat down on the couch with Emma's head resting on Monica's lap. They were watching T.V. when the phone rang. Monica reached over and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey Monica it's Phoebe." Monica smiled at the sound of her friends voice.

"Hey Pheebs, whats up?" She asked

"Joey and I are going to come visit you guys!" She said excitedly "Yeah, we are getting our tickets for the next flight to New York now." Phoebe said, she pulled the phone away from her ear "No, Joey put that down." Monica could hear her friends on the other end "Aww, Pheebs, it's chocolate." Joey said

Monica smiled. Then heard Phoebe again "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. That's great that you guys are coming, I can't wait to tell Chandler." Monica said running her fingers through Emma's long blonde hair.

"Is Chandler there now? Can we talk to him."

"No he's not here right now. He is still at the hospital." Monica said a hint of sadness in her voice

"Why? What's going on?" Phoebe asked getting worried

"Ross has a blood clot or something, they have to preform an operation. He is suppose to call if he hears anything." She explained

"Oh no." Phoebe said shocked "Well I'll let you go. He might be trying to call now." She said making her way to the seating area of the airport while they waited for their plane to be called.

"Okay, call us when you land."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Monica said then hung up. She then slowly got up from her spot on the couch. Emma sat up with tired eyes. "Come here." Monica said lifting the little girl up and carrying her to her bed. Monica pulled back the blankets and carefully lied her down. "Sweet dream." She kissed her on the forehead and turned on the bedside lamp.

Monica quietly closed the door behind her. She took two steps before the phone rang again. She hurried to answer it before it woke Emma "Hello?" She whispered

"Mon, it's me..." Chandler said sitting in the waiting room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked

Chandler took a deep breath "He lost a lot of blood..." He paused "He is still unconscious, the Doctor's have to watch him more carefully now." Chandler said his head in his hand.

"Oh no..." Monica could hear Chandler sigh on the other end "Honey, it's going to be okay, why don't you come on home. We can go back tomorrow." Monica said sensing that Chandler was getting tired.

"I'll stay a little longer just to make sure that there's nothing else that might be wrong." He said "Don't wait up, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight." Chandler said

"Night." Monica hung up the phone and headed for bed

Chandler hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Bing." Chandler looked up to see Dr. Benton standing over him.

Chandler jumped up "Is everything all right?" He asked anxious

"Mr. Bing, Mr. Geller will be fine. We put him under high medication. He _could_ come out of his coma this week. But I'm afraid it won't happen today." He said

Chandler nodded slowly "Okay...thanks." He grabbed his coat and headed for home.

When he walked through his apartment he saw that all the lights were off except for the light coming from their bedroom. He walked over to the slightly closed door. He opened it slowly trying not to make it squeak. Chandler smiled when he saw the sight of Monica. She must have tried to stay awake, he thought. She was laying over the covers with one of his T-shirts on and a pair of his boxers. She always slept in his clothes when he wasn't there when she went to bed. She use to do that a lot when he would go to Tulsa for work.

He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took off his shoes and pants so that all was left was his boxers and shirt.

Monica woke up when she felt the bed shift, she opened her eyes to find Chandler sitting there. She reached over and rubbed his back "You're back..."

He lied back on the bed so that his head was laying on her lap now. She ran her fingers through his brown hair. He put his hands over his face and let out a soft tiring moan. "Come on, let's go to bed..." Monica said pulling back the covers for him.

"I think I'm comfy here." He said turning his head to look at her.

She gave him a smile "Really?" He nodded. "You don't want to come up here where you can kiss your wife...?" Monica said

Chandler thought about it for a minute. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "Get up here." She laughed. He smiled and got on his side of the bed. Monica lied her head on his chest.

"Where's my kiss?" He begged.

Monica smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really don't know where i'm going with this but it will have an end :) Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 5

**I realized that my story is called Emma yet I barely even talk about her, so this chapter is going to be all about her :)**

Phoebe and Joey arrived the next day at Monica and Chandler's apartment. They caught up and hung out for hours just talking about the latest news and what has happened so far with Ross and Rachel.

"Emma, you ready to go to school?" Monica asked. Chandler already left for work an hour ago. Monica looked over at Emma who was eating her pop tarts. She didn't answer "Sweetie what's wrong?" Monica asked going over to her.

She just shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "Emma look at me..." Monica knelt down in front of her and turned her chin so she was looking at her. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" She said in a soft tone.

She just nodded "Alright..." Monica stood back up "Okay go get your book bag before we're late." She said and Emma hopped off her chair and went to her room to get her princess book bag.

She came back out a minute later. Monica grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment with Emma following her.

She drove to Emma's school. Emma didn't talk the whole way there.

Monica pulled up to her school and looked back at Emma who was just looking out the window. Monica couldn't help but notice how sad she looked; she hasn't seen her this sad sense the accident.

"Alright we're here." Monica said. Emma slowly moved to unbuckle herself. 'It seemed like she didn't even notice we pulled up' Monica thought. Emma hopped out of the car and started walking towards the school. "Emma wait!" Monica yelled after her. She unbuckled and got out of the car. Emma turned around and walked over to her aunt. Monica looked down at the five year old. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that no one could hurt her, that she was not alone. But she wasn't sure what exactly she should say so she just said "Have a good day." She gave her a warm smile which Emma returned with a sad one.

Monica watched her once again walk back to the school. After she was out of sight Monica got back in her car and drove to the restaurant.

Emma walked in her classroom and hung up her book bag. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go back to her Uncle Chandler where he can play with her like last night...

_*YESTERDAY*_

Emma seemed to be really hyper today. They weren't to sure what they gave her that made her so hyper. But once they figured out what it was, they are never going to make that mistake again. Phoebe and Monica went out shopping and won't be back for another hour...at least.

_"Chandler are you sure that you guys will be okay with her for a couple hours?" Monica asked moving closer and closer to the door._

_"Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." He said smiling following them to the door "You girls have fun." He opened the door for them._

_"Okay but if you need anything..."_

_"Mon we are going to be alright, it's a little girl not a wild animal."_

_"...Okay, bye." Monica said_

_"Bye" Phoebe said after_

_"Bye." Emma waved from the couch next to Joey._

_Chandler shut the door behind them and looked back at Emma. She was grinning at him strangely, like she had something up her sleeve._

That was thirty minutes ago

"Em, can you please sit down for five minutes." Chandler pleaded

Emma sat down on the kitchen chair "1-2-3-4-5!" She said really fast then got up and started running around again.

"Emma, we said five minutes not five seconds." Joey whined finally giving up and collapsing on the couch.

Chandler stopped and looked over at his friend laying on the couch "Joe, what are you doing?" He asked exhausted himeslf

"I give up." He said turning on the T.V. to Baywatch.

Chandler just shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Uncle Chandler! You are suppose to catch me!" Emma whined walked over to Chandler and standing right in front of him.

Chandler smiled at her, he quickly grabbed her and lifted her onto his lap where him and Joey smoothered her with kisses and tickles.

Monica and Phoebe walked through the door to a tickle fight, they looked at each other then back at the couch where they all sat. They both walked over there "What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler and Joey stopped. Emma's laughter subsided and she too looked up at them. "Anut Monica, help me!" She pleaded reaching her arms out for her. Monica grabbed her hand, Chandler placed his hand on top of her's. He pulled her towards him she fell on his lap next to Emma. Chandler started tickleing her also. Joey grabbed Phoebe and started doing the same.

_*TODAY*_

Emma walked over to her table and sat down.

Lunch time came around, slowly, but it came. Emma didn't want to go at all. She wish Monica would come to get her.

She walked over to her table and put her My Little Pony lunch box on the table. She pulled out her sandwich that her Uncle Joey made for her. He said it was the best around. Right before she took a bite her all day silence was broken "Geller!" She looked up and just who she expected would be there, Jimmy, was there. Walking right towards her. The fourth grade bully. Emma being in only kindergarten had know chance in standing up to him so she just sat there and tried to ignore his voice and get back to her lunch.

"So...My Little Pony, ha?" He said moving her lunch box out of the way. "Daddy couldn't get you a _big_ girl lunch box?" He paused "Oh wait a minute..." He looked up pretending to think "Your daddy's not here. He's dead!" He said looking down at her. Emma looked up from her sandwich still gripped in her hands

"My daddy's not dead." She said getting angry. "Uncle Chandler says he is just in a deep sleep and will wake up soon." She told him

He started laughing "Uncle Chandler? What kind of name is that?" He leaned closer to her "Your dad's dead. Face it, he's not coming back, and if he did...he wouldn't want to see you anyway." He whispered to her. Emma started crying, she tried to hold it back "Why do you think he got in this accident? To get away from you." He pulled back a little "This whole accident is your fault." He could see the tears in her eyes "Don't cry, you're being a baby." He walked away laughing.

Once he was gone Emma got up and ran to the bathroom where she let all her tears fall.

Monica pulled up to Emma's school with Chandler in the car. He got off work early and they decided to pick up Emma together. "I'm telling you Chandler, something is wrong." Monica said putting the car in park. They got out of the car when they saw some kids coming out. Monica spotted Emma among all the kids.

Emma ran as fast as she could to her aunt and uncle when she spotted them. Monica saw that Emma was crying. She bent down when she got closer and Emma ran right into her arms. She cried into her shoulder. Monica looked up at Chandler who looked angrier than ever.

Someone hurt his Emma and he was going to find out who. Chandler looked around the area. He saw a group of boys who were looking their way laughing. Chandler didn't hesitate, he walked over to them. "You!" He said "You think this is funny?" He said in a stern voice, the two other boys left leaving Jimmy alone to face Chandler "You think it's cool to pick on younger girls? Well let me tell you something..." He looked on the young boys backpack and read the name tag "Jimmy. Now tomorrow when I come pick up Emma, I don't want to see one single tear on her face. And if I do..." He raised his voice "I will be sure that **you** will have tears on **your** face." He walked away without another word.

Monica was standing with Emma in her arms, she was still crying with her head on her shoulder. "Let's go home." He said still angry taking the keys from Monica and getting in the drivers seat.

When they got home Monica saw the light on the answering machine blinking she went over to it and pressed the button to play the messages.

_BEEP_

"Mon, it's me, I was wondering if you had that blue dress I could borrow. Joey and I are going to go out tonight and I have nothing to wear."

_BEEP_

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing it's Dr. Benton. We have some news...it's Ross, I think you guys should get down here."

Monica looked at Chandler who had a sleeping Emma in his arms. "You get her in the car, I'll call Phoebe and Joey and tell them." Monica said. Chandler nodded and went back to the car down stairs.

Monica quickly dialed Phoebe and Joey's number and told them what Dr. Benton said. "Okay, we'll meet you there." Joey said and hung up.

Monica hung up and hurried down to the car where Chandler and Emma were waiting.

**Alright! I'm going to stop right there :) I want to thank Mystery Girl 911 for the idea's! Thank's for helping me get back on track. And please review to tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 6

Monica and Chandler rushed through the hospital doors with Emma in Chandler's arms. They saw Phoebe and Joey waiting in the waiting room. "What's going on?" Chandler asked running up to a pacing Joey.

"I don't know, they won't tell us because we aren't on their emergency contacts." Joey said a little angry.

Chandler nodded "Here take Emma." He passed her over to Joey. "I'll go find out." He walked towards their room and saw Doctor's talking to other Doctors outside of the room. He went up to them "Hey what's going on?" Chandler ask.

"I'm sorry Sir, who are you?" One Doctor asked.

"I'm..." Chandler was cut off when Doctor Benton came out of the room they were standing outside of.

"This is Chandler Bing, I called him." He said

The other's nodded and left to give him time to explain what happened.

"Mr. Bing, I have some good news and some bad news." He paused "Ross is slowly coming back...that's the good news."

Chandler was really excited, but wasn't so sure if he would be after he heard the bad news. Then again what could be so bad when he just received the best news he could possibly think of. "What's the bad news?" He asked

He took a deep breath before answering "He could be paralyzed...but we won't be sure until he comes fully through." Chandler couldn't believe what he just heard.

Paralyzed.

"I have one more thing. If Ross is coming through then Rachel could shortly after. It's very likely, for two people who went in a coma around the same time for the same incident." He said "You can go in and see them now if you like, if you need anything I'll be right over here." He said walking over to the front desk, leaving Chandler in the hall to think about what he just heard.

Paralyzed.

Chandler went back to where Phoebe, Joey and Monica were sitting with Emma resting on her lap. He walked up to them. Monica looked up from Emma to Chandler "What did they say?" She asked in a whisper.

"He's waking up." He said with a smile.

There were 'Oh my god, and that's great.' going around, but all Chandler kept thinking about was the last thing the Doctor said to him...

"Honey, what's wrong?" Monica asked braking Chandler's thought's.

Chandler took a deep breath "He could be paralyzed." Everyone didn't know what to say to that. "But if Ross is waking up, Rachel could soon too." He said with a small smile. He looked at Emma in Monica's arms.

Monica saw what Chandler was looking at. "Here, why don't you take her while I go see him." Monica said slowly getting up. Chandler grabbed Emma from her so she can get up fully.

When Monica got up Joey said "I'll go with you."

Monica nodded in response.

Once they reached Ross's room they both went in. Monica went over to Ross's bedside first; with Joey following. She grabbed his hand gently. "Ross?" She paused "Can you hear me?" A couple seconds later Ross slowly moved his fingers in her hand.

I can hear people coming in. Someone grabbed my hand but I don't know exactly who. Ross tried opening up his eyes. Why can't I open my eyes, they feel so heavy, he thought to himself. Someone just called my name. It sounded like Monica. _"Can you hear me?" _YES, YES! I can hear you. Everything hurts. He tried to move his body...

"Oh my God, he's responding." Monica said feeling his fingers in her hand.

Joey got closer "Come on buddy, open your eyes. We need you to open your eyes, everyone is here...Emma is here." Joey said, his voice getting softer.

Emma! My little girl, I wonder how Rachel is doing with her, she can get to be a hand full sometimes, Ross thought to himself.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy, he tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on Ross..." Monica said about to cry. Joey wrapped his arm around her for support.

Ross could hear someone crying beside him. He tried to open his eyes once more.

Joey looked at Ross his eyes were slightly moving. Joey pulled Monica back from him. She looked over at Ross just in time to see his eyes flutter open, then back shut, then open again.

Ross looked over at Monica and Joey sitting on the chair beside him. He gave them a warm smile. "Hey..." He said hoarsely

**AN: Really sorry for the short chapter, it isn't as good as I hoped for but it's something. I want to thank hugefriendsfan00 for help :) Please review if you want me to continue, the more reviews the faster I want to update!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the great reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

Monica almost came to tears again when she heard Ross speak. It's been weeks since he last spoke so it sounded weak. Joey rushed out of the room to go get a Doctor.

"Ross, how are you feeling?" Monica asked

He swallowed hard "Okay...how's Rach and Emma doing?" He asked

Monica didn't know what to say. She forgot, Ross has no idea what state Rachel is in "Emma's doing fine." Monica said rubbing his hand in her's.

"And Rachel?" He asked once more.

Monica looked down at their hands "Honey, Rachel's in a coma..." She said softly.

Ross shook his head "No...no, no, no..." He started crying.

Joey came in with the Doctor a minute later. He went over to Ross's side "How are you feeling Mr. Geller?" He asked checking his pulse.

Ross tried to hold back the rest of his tears "...Fine." He managed to say.

"Okay, Ross I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them the best you can, okay?"

Ross just nodded

"Okay, full name?"

"Ross Geller."

"Date of birth?"

"October 12th, 1967."

The Doctor nodded "Now, can you feel all your body parts?" He asked in a serious tone.

Ross took a moment and tested to make sure he could.

"Yeah," He answered a couple minutes later.

"You can feel both arms, both legs..." He asked again to make sure.

Ross took a moment "Yeah."

"That's excellent Ross." The Doctor said with a smile

Joey and Monica breathed a sigh of relief

"Alright, I'm going to give you guys a while." He looked at Monica and Joey next to him "Don't take too long, he needs his rest." He told them.

They nodded understanding.

Once he left Ross asked his question he has been wondering "Where's Rachel?"

Monica looked up at Joey. "She's..." Joey looked behind Ross. Ross followed his eyes.

He started crying again. "This is all my fault...I did this to her." He said

"No. You did nothing, it was the idiot driver who did this. Don't blame yourself." Monica said

Ross just starred at his wife who had tubes sticking out all around her body.

After awhile Monica and Joey left Ross just like the Doctor had instructed. They went over to the rest of the gang and told them everything they knew about Ross and how he looked. "...and, he's not paralyzed." Joey said excitedly which Monica nodded along too.

"That's great." Chandler said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe looked behind everyone to the room her friends were staying in. A couple Doctors ran in. Phoebe brushed past everyone to the room. She peeked in and saw Ross's bed empty.

She could hear the conversation going on inside. "No!..." Ross cried at Rachel's side "Help her!" He yelled angrily.

"Mr. Geller, you need to go back to your bed." The Doctor's tried to push him away to his bed.

"Rachel! Open your eyes..." Ross yelled and slowly did as he was told going back to his bed.

An hour later Ross fell into a tired sleep.

_"Dashing through the snow, and a one horse open sleigh...Ross!"_

Ross shot up in bed panting.

He looked over at Rachel who looked like she was in excruciating pain. He lied back down slowly and continued to stare at her hoping things will be okay.

Chandler was talking to Doctor Benton about Ross and when he possibly would be good enough to return back home.

"We will keep him the rest of the week to make sure he doesn't have any severe injuries we might have missed. He will be back at home Monday." He gave Chandler a warm smile.

"Thank you." Chandler said then walked away and back over to Monica.

"What did he say?" She asked

"He will stay the rest of the week. And get to leave Monday so...we got about four days." He gave her a warm smile.

Monica nodded and looked over at Emma who was playing with Phoebe and her guitar.

That night Ross woke up by a sound coming from his right. It was Rachel...

**AN: Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't know about you guys but this story is making me a little sad. So i'm going to bring a little humor in later on :)**

That night Ross woke up by a sound coming from his right. It was Rachel...

Ross just starred at her. He didn't know what to do. So he just prayed, prayed that everything was going to be okay. He closed his eyes and that's when the team of Doctors rushed in.

They wheeled her out of the room.

Ross started crying silently to himself.

Monica and Chandler lied in bed cuddled up close to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Monica asked.

Chandler looked down in his arms at Moncia "What do you mean what are we going to do?" He asked

"With Emma, what are we going to do?" She asked again

Chandler smiled "You were just like this when Emma first stayed with us." He kissed the top of her head "Everything will just go back to the way it was before. With Emma back home with her family." He said

Monica didn't say anything after that.

"What are you thinking about?" Chandler asked

Monica took a deep breath before looking up at him and saying "I want a baby..."

Chandler looked at her both shocked and happy at the same time about what she just said. "Me too." He smiled

Ross was scared. Where were they taking his wife? What was happening? He needed to know.

Ross pulled all the cords off his chest and the IV out of his arm. He slowly got up out of his bed. It's really dark in the room being eleven at night, all you can see is his white butt from the opening of the back.

He quietly made his way out of the room. He tried to act like he was just a regular visitor like everyone else in the hall. But the blue robe throws everything off. He walked down the hallway where the Doctors rushed Rachel down. Only taking a few steps, his first trap came. One Doctor turned the corner looking at his chart. Ross quickly went around the corner out of sight.

"Why is there a really big draft around my butt?" He said to himself confused. He slowly felt where it was and gasped in embarrassment. He tied the two strings together hoping that will help a little.

The Doctor walked passed not noticing Ross.

Ross peeked around the corner for any other 'Speed Bumps' that he might encounter.

None.

He continued walking when he came to an area with three different ways. "Which way did they go?" He thought.

He looked to his right. There was a team of Doctors talking in the hall. He looked to his left, he recognized one of them that checked on him. That must be the room Rachel was brought to. But I can't go that way because of the Doctor's. Ross looked forward, there was not a single person down that hall. He looked back where they were then to the hall in front of him "Screw it, i'm taking a detour." He said right before he continued down the hall.

Chandler woke up from the telephone ringing. He pulled back the covers and looked at his still sleeping wife then he went out and answered the phone before it woke Emma too. "Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Mr. Bing, we have been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now..."

"Sorry, I thought at night time you **were** suppose to sleep?"

The Doctor on the other end was not amused by Chandler's joke.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to wake you but we ran into a problem..." He paused

Chandler was too tired to wait for pausing effects "And that is...?"

"We can't find Mr. Geller." He said

"What!" Chandler almost yelled, which probably woke the rest of the neighborhood "What do you mean you can't find him? I thought you were going to keep a close eye on him?"

"Yes Sir, but Mrs. Geller, something happened and we had to rush her out. Ross must have thought something was wrong."

"Well is something wrong?" Chandler interrupted

"...No Sir, Mrs. Geller's machine went off. That just so happened to be the same machine that we hooked up right after Ross woke. This machine only goes off if she is coming too." He said with a smile on his face.

Chandler couldn't help but feel both excited and sad at the same time. This meant Emma would be gone soon, back to her family. "That's great." He said softly with a smile too, on his face.

"Yes it is Mr. Bing. But we just wanted to let you know about Ross. You can come see her now, or come in the morning if you need your rest."

"No, no. You might lose her too, I'll come by soon." Chandler said. He hung up the phone and turned around to see Monica holding a sleepy Emma in her arms. They were starring at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked

"Yes." Both Monica and Emma said in unison. Chandler smiled "What was that all about?" Monica asked

Chandler came over to them and smoothed down Emma's hair "Rachel's Doctor...she's waking up." He said smiling

**YAY! I'm excited! Haha :) Please review and tell me what you think. One more chapter left...I tried not to leave you on a cliff-hanger again, i'm really mean when it comes to cliff-hangers. Hope you enjoyed my poor humor :)**


	8. Chapter 9

Monica's smiled when Chandler said the words. "That's great." Chandler just nodded. "What's wrong? Is there something else you're not telling me?" He didn't reply, he just starred at a now sleeping Emma "Chandler?" Monica tried once more.

"I got to get down to the hospital." He said walking into their room to change.

Monica put Emma back to bed before following Chandler in their room. "Chandler it's two in the morning. Why do you have to leave now?" She asked a little angry. He didn't say anything just stripped of his pajama's and put on clean ones. That only made Monica more anxious and mad that Chandler was just ignoring her now. "Chandler will you stop and look at me!"

Chandler sighed and looked at the desperation in Monica's eyes "They can't find Ross! Okay." He almost yelled. He walked past Monica "I need to go." He said going to the door.

Monica sighed frustrated and rubbed her eyes. "Aunt Monica?" Emma's soft voice came from around the corner.

Monica turned around to meet the crystal blue eyes "Are you and Uncle Chandler braking up?" She asked innocently

Chandler heard Emma's soft voice before leaving and stopped in the doorway.

Monica walked over to her "No honey. We're just a little upset." She said kneeling down "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Emma nodded and walked over to the big bed.

Chandler sighed a sad sigh and continued on his way.

"Okay, go to sleep now. I'll be right back..."

Emma did as she was told and feel asleep almost instantly.

Ross stood outside of Rachel's room. She had less tubes in her from before.

After looking at her for awhile he turned back around and went back to his room.

Chandler walked through the hospital doors what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He didn't bother getting a Doctor to tell him what was happening or where they were, he just walked to the room that they were **suppose** to be in.

He walked in and what he saw made him even more mad then he was at Monica when he left. He knew that the fight was his fault and all Monica wanted to know was what was going on. He was just mad that the phone interrupted his sleep. He never was a morning person.

Chandler stormed out of the room "Where's the God damn Doctor!" He yelled walking around to find him.

"Sir. Please keep your voice down, he will be with you momentarily." The nurse that was standing in the hall said.

The Doctor came around the corner. Chandler didn't bother waiting for him to explain. He started "What? Can you guys not open your freaken eyes and see!..." Chandler went off on him letting out all his anger "You woke me up in the middle of the night. You caused me to get into a fight with my wife. Because you can't find your patient!" Chandler exploded

"Mr. Bing, please calm down..."

Chandler interrupted "If you would have opened your eyes and checked the room that he was staying in, you would have saw that Ross was in his bed the whole time!"

"Sir, we are sorry. He must have came back..."

"No kidding! Next time actually check before you wake someone up for no apparent reason!" Chandler said and started walking away. He was about to press the elevator to go down when it opened and Joey appeared. "Oh did they call you too?" Chandler asked his voice still a little high.

"No...Monica called me. She thought you might want someone down here with you." Joey said "Why what happened?" He asked "Were you about to leave?"

Chandler couldn't believe after how he treated Monica, after just leaving her like that, she would still think of him and get Joey to come and wait with him.

"Yeah. I'm going home..." Chandler said "Sorry that you had to come all this way for nothing." He got in the elevator "People should really think before waking other's up." He said a little louder looking to the group of Doctor's in the distance behind Joey. He hated being woken up in the middle of the night, unless it was by Monica...

Joey was confused.

Chandler walked through the door and straight to his bedroom. Once he entered he saw Monica cuddling with Emma close to her body, face to face with Emma's head under Monica's chin.

He smiled.

After Monica clued Joey in with all that had happened over the phone, he decided to stay at the hospital that night. He slept in the chair next to Ross's bed.

Ross slowly woke up and saw Joey beside him. He looked on the other side of him and saw that Rachel was back in the room with him. He was happy about that.

Joey woke up and looked over at Ross. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" He asked when he saw that he was too awake.

"Good." He gave him a small smile then looked back over at Rachel.

"...She's going to be okay." Joey said when he noticed Ross' worried look.

Monica woke up and noticed Emma still sleeping in her arms. She got up and out of bed without waking her up. Monica slowly made her way out of the room. She stopped when she saw Chandler asleep on the couch. She went over to him and sat on the coffee table.

Chandler woke up and saw Monica starring at him.

"You didn't stay at the hospital?" She asked

"No..." he mumbled

"You could have come back to bed." She said

"I didn't want to disturb you." She didn't say anything "I'm sorry about last night." He said sitting up.

"No I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, I know that you just wanted to know what was going on. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"It's okay..."

He smiled "You're the greatest. I yell at you then you call up Joey to come wait with me. You didn't have to." He said

"Well, I didn't want you to be all alone." She said.

He got closer and gave her a quick kiss "I love you." He said

"I love you too." She rested her forehead against his.

They stayed like that for awhile until the phone broke them apart. "I'll get it...Why don't you go get ready." Chandler said.

Monica gave him one more quick kiss then left to go get ready for the day.

Joey called up Chandler from the pay phone in the lobby of the hospital. He finally answered "Chandler, you should get down here...when you can..." Joey said remembering the events from the night before "Rachel opened her eyes." He said smiling. "Yeah, I decided to give her and Ross some time alone after the Doctor came in and talked to them." After they talked for awhile Joey hung up. Then called up Phoebe and told her the great news.

It's been a week since Ross got out of the hospital and got to go home with his little girl. Now it was Rachel's turn to come home.

Ross picked her up and drove her back to their apartment. Ross stopped her outside of the door "Rachel, I love you so much." He said then kissed her.

"I love you too honey..." Rachel said with a smile once the kiss broke.

Ross opened the door and was greeted by everyone. Chandler, Monica, Joey, Phoebe and Emma. They all were so happy to have their friends home.

Later that night, before Monica and Chandler were about to leave they were stopped "Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler!" Emma yelled after them.

They turned around and saw Emma running to them. "I love you..." She said and gave them both a hug goodbye. "Thank you. I had lots of fun." She said once the hug broke.

Ross came over to them "I just want to say thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough. For all you done for us...for my family." Ross said.

Chandler gave him a hug "You're welcome. We're glad to have you guys back." He said

Monica hugged her brother "She was so much fun." She said

Once they arrived back home Chandler quickly shut the door behind them. "So...you ready to make our baby." He said seductively going over to his wife and kissing her passionately.

Monica started giggling when Chandler lifted her up and brought her to their room, shutting the door after them.

That day, when they got that phone call, changed all their lives forever. But only did they know, it was just beginning.

**AN: The End Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the great reviews. If you want an epilogue let me know, if only a couple people want one I don't know if I should write one, so please review and let me know :)**


	9. Epilogue!

**Here's the Epilogue :)**

That day, when they got that phone call, changed all their lifes forever. But only did they know, it was just the beginning...

*_one year later_*

Chandler woke up and saw that Monica wasn't there, he looked at the clock that read 6:57 a.m. He crawled out of bed and went to go see if she was in the nursery, Rachel's old room, feeding their almost four month old baby boy, Connor.

He peeked in and saw Monica rocking him back to sleep while singing a lullaby...

Monica sang quietly...

"Little boy blue, come blow your horn,

The sheep's in the meadow, the cows in the corn

Where is the boy who looks after the sheep?

He's under the haystack, fast asleep."

Monica carefully got up and gently put Connor back in his crib.

She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She jumped when she felt Chandler's arms snake around her waste.

"A little jumpy?" Chandler smiled kissing her cheek from behind. "You have a beautiful voice." He said quietly

Monica broke away smiling "Are you trying to sucker me up?" She said picking up the toys off the floor.

"...Maybe." He grinned shyly.

Later that day Rachel came by and dropped off Emma so she can run to the grocery store really fast.

Chandler got home from picking up some more formula and diapers for the baby. He saw Monica in the kitchen holding Connor with Emma at her side while making a pie.

They were singing together...

"Gonna make a pie...gonna make a pie, gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle."

Chandler made his way over to Monica...

"Gonna make a pie, gonna make a pie, gonna make a pie for you..." Emma smiled

Chandler walked behind Monica and grabbed Connor in one swift move. Monica gasped and turned around. "God Chandler, you have to stop doing that." She said angrily hitting him with the spoon.

"A spoon, that's your weapon of choice?" He said making funny faces at Connor who smiled.

"Uncle Chandler, you really stink..." Emma said plugging her nose.

Monica smiled "Go change him." She said turning back to her pie.

Chandler cringed at the smell and went to go change Connor.

Rachel arrived back at Monica and Chandler's apartment an hour later to pick up Emma.

She walked in to Emma and Chandler playing twister while Monica spun the wheel with Connor on her lap. She walked over and sat down next to Monica on the couch. "Left hand blue Em." She said "Did you get a lot done?" Monica asked Rachel.

"Yeah, thanks for watching her." She said "She has fun with you guys."

"We have fun watching her." She spun again "Right hand yellow." She told Chandler "So what are you and Ross doing tonight?" She asked

"He's taking me out for an early anniversary." She smiled "We are going to leave Emma with Joey and Phoebe tonight." Joey and Phoebe moved back to New York after what happened with everyone, they wanted to be closer to their friends.

Monica nodded "Tell me all about it tomorrow. Do you know where he's taking you?" She asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise." She smiled and looked at her watch "Oh, we have to go...Emma you ready to go?" She asked getting up.

Emma feel from her spot on the mat "Do I have to?" She whinned.

"Yes honey, you dad's waiting." She said

"Awww..." She got up and put on her shoes. "Can't I stay here?" She asked once more.

"I don't know, your going to have to ask your Uncle Chandler." Rachel said.

Emma turned around and looked at Chandler with her puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please Uncle Chandler, can I stay?" She begged

He smiled "I'm okay with it, but you need to ask your Aunt Monica. We have Connor now too." He said from his spot on the floor.

She then turned to Monica.

"I would love it if you stayed." She smiled

She jumped for joy. "Do you want her to stay the night?" Monica asked "You guys might get back late..." She pointed out

"That would be great. Are you sure you have room for her?" She asked

"Yeah, we got a spare bed in Connor's room." She said

"Okay, I'll come by later to drop off her stuff." Rachel said then kissed Emma goodbye and left.

Monica was bouncing Connor on her lap while they continued their twister game.

All of a sudden Monica felt this warm liquid on her arm. She looked down and saw that he just spit up on her. "Okay honey, can you take him?" Monica said standing up.

"Why?" Chandler asked taking him from her.

"He spit up..." She said going over to the sink to wash up.

Emma started laughing. Chandler looked at her and laughed too "You think that's funny?" He smiled. She nodded. "Doyou want to try holding him?" He asked

"Can I?"

"Yeah, just sit on the couch..." She rushed over to the couch. He put a pillow under her elbow for support. Chandler then gently sat the baby down on her lap. He sat down next to her just in case she needed him.

"He's really tiny..." She said

Monica dried her hands and smiled as she watched Emma hold Connor in her little arms.

"Uh oh...his eyes are closing." Emma said worried

"That's okay honey, he's just sleeping." Monica said on the other side of the couch.

"Do you want me to take him?" Chandler asked

Emma nodded.

Chandler carefully took Connor out of her arms and carried him to the rocking chair in the nursery so he can rock him fully asleep before putting him down.

Rachel packed all of the things Emma would need to stay the night at Monica's. She brought her bag by.

"...And I called Phoebe and told her that Emma was staying with you guys instead, she said that it was fine." Rachel said

"Okay." Monica nodded.

"Alright I better get going." She said "Have fun." And with that she left for her date with Ross.

"Are we going to play again?" Emma asked Chandler

"I'm tired. You already beat me twice. You should play with your Aunt Monica. She loves games." He smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled "Aunt Monica you wanna play with me?" She asked

"I don't know if I'll be any good at that game..." She said

"Emma says she can beat you." Chandler said cutting into the conversaion. Knowing that will get her to play.

Monica looked back at Emma "Really?" She said her competitiveness starting to show. "Well your on." She said going over to the mat.

Chandler grinned. He loved seeing his wife like this. Most people don't, but he finds it cute.

"Okay Em, right hand red." He said spinning.

Awhile later Monica and Emma were all tangled up, neither giving up.

"Left foot green Mon..." Chandler said

Monica stretched as far as she could. It was to far, she was going down...

Emma got up and cheered, she high-fived Chandler. "I win!" She shouted excitedly

Chandler smiled. He reached out for Monica's hand and pulled her up off the floor. "You're so cute when you lose." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "You can't beat me though..." He said walking away to check on Conner.

"Yes I can." Monica said confident.

"I mean, you could of like a year ago, before you had Conner. But not now." He said

"You wanna bet? Emma, spin the wheel."

Emma sat down her juice and grabbed the wheel.

About ten minutes later, Monica did end up beating Chandler.

Later that night, after they got Emma and Connor to bed; Monica and Chandler headed for their room too.

The next morning Monica was getting breakfast ready while Chandler and Connor had their everyday routine.

Chandler would start feeding him, then burp him. But once he spit up all down the back of Chandlelr. Chandler would pass him off to Monica while he went to go get changed. Monica would already be dressed so they don't spend the whole day getting each other ready and passing the baby. Chandler always thought of it like a game, who ever get's spit up on first, would lose.

"Why do babies throw up a lot?" Emma asked.

"Because their new borns, their tummies are just getting use to food." Replied Monica.

Emma nodded and ate her cereal that Monica sat in front of her while she went to go get Connor ready.

A while later Phoebe and Joey strolled through the door "What smells so good, Mon?" Joey asked sitting down.

"Baby puke..." Monica replied from the nursery.

"I remember when I first watched the triplets..."

Joey and Emma looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "That's it." She said

Chandler emerged from the bathroom "Hello people." He paused. "Where's Monica?"

They all pointed to the nursey. He nodded and got himself some cereal.

Monica came out and put Connor on the play mat in the living room where she sat next to him.

Ross and Rachel walked through the door a minute later. "Daddy, Mommy!" Emma exclammed and got up off her chair to give them a hug.

Sence the accident Emma has gotten really close to all her family member's around her.

They hugged her. "Hey Mon?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at Rachel

"You know how you told me to tell you all about last night?" She nodded "Well, Ross got me this photo album for our anniversary, and I really want to take a lot of memorible pictures to put in here." She said "So everybody gather around!" She said excitedly.

Monica picked up Connor and walked over to Chandler. Everyone got close together. Rachel put the camera on set them rushed to Ross's side with Emma in front. Joey and Phoebe stood on one side and other the other was Monica holding Connor with Chandler's arms wrapped around her.

The camera flashed.

They all lived everyday to the fullest. Not taking one second for granted.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews :)**


End file.
